


Rivals in Love

by FoxWolfen



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24954730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxWolfen/pseuds/FoxWolfen
Summary: Rook Blonko and Culi Shim had always been rivals in everything from Revonnah Kai to the affections of Rayona.  For Rook that ended when he left for Plumbers Academy for Culi Shim, not so much.  Angered that his childhood love still only had eyes for his rival, Shim follows Rayona to Earth to finally have it out with Rook... only to meet Ben.  What's Rook to do when another Revonnahgander starts showing interest in his partner.  And why is he actually upset when Ben seems interested back?
Relationships: Ben Tennyson & Original Character(s), Rayona & Rook Blonko, Rook Blonko/Ben Tennyson
Comments: 53
Kudos: 160





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been bouncing around in my head for a while. Like what would Rook do if Ben showed interest in another Revonnahgander male? (I'm not counting Mad World Rook cause he didn't seem to be traditional of what we know of the Omniverse Revonnah culture) Like would he be upset? Jealous that Ben had never seemed interested in him? Only time will tell. 
> 
> *Warning, auth has been known to go through long bits of absences. I'm apologizing up front.*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea has been bouncing around in my head for a while. Like what would Rook do if Ben showed interest in another Revonnahgander male? (I'm not counting Mad World Rook cause he didn't seem to be traditional of what we know of the Omniverse Revonnah culture) Like would he be upset? Jealous that Ben had never seemed interested in him? Only time will tell.
> 
> *Warning, auth has been known to go through long bits of absences. I'm apologizing up front.*

“You can not keep going to Earth, Rayona!”  
An angry Revonnahgander male yelled as he watched his dream girl walk towards the small space port once again.  
“Your family has already been against you waiting for Rook Blonko. One who decides to willingly leave Revonnah with no plans of return is unworthy of your time!”  
Rayona stopped and turned slightly, glaring at the male. Her voice angry, “Blonko is protecting the universe, Culi Shim. That makes him more than worthy, unlike you. Your childish rivalry with him should have ended the moment you both left Master Kundo’s halls.”

Shim growled, the rivalry between the two males went back to early childhood and it only bloomed into a deeper resentment and anger as they had aged. Once they had both been accepted to train in Master Kundo’s training halls under the great Revonnah Kai grandmaster himself, their rivalry then became physical. The final straw that bloomed into a near hatred was when the lovely Rayona had caught both their eye and try as he might the female only had eyes for Blonko and never once looked his way.

Her parents had been supportive of the two having a relationship up until Rook Blonko announced he would leave Revonnah to join the Plumbers Academy. While Reyona had been understanding and supportive, both her family and Rook’s had not been. Shim had hoped that with the other being off world that she would grow bored from waiting but as of yet that wasn’t the case. Shim watched as she turned her back to him and walked away to board the spaceship and his vision saw red. He would follow her and challenge Rook Blonko to a fight. Winner claiming the hand of the lovely Rayona once and for all! With this thought in his head he boarded the transport after her.

\----------------on Earth-----------------  
“So Rayona’s visiting again for another date night,” Ben asked from where he and Rook stood in the main hanger bay of Plumber’s base and waited for the large transport to arrive. The teen sipped his smoothie and glanced as Rook smiled nervously.  
“Yes, though I admit I am a bit troubled,” the alien said hesitantly and watched the blue sky, “Rayona said she wishes to speak with me. Apparently, there is an issue regarding her family’s approval of me.”  
Ben cast a curious side glance at his partner, “you think there’s a problem?”

“I… am unsure,” Rook answered with a thoughtful frown. He didn’t want to jump to conclusions until he had a chance to actually speak with his girlfriend. He quickly decided to change the topic, “but that is something that can wait. Are you sure you do not wish to come with us? We could try another double date.”  
Ben waved his hand dismissively and looked away, not really wanting to have Rook see his disappointment.  
“Nah, Ester and I broke up and Kai’s too busy. Something about wanting to not do anything serious like dating until after school is over and the adventuring with her grandfather has slowed down.”  
“Ah,” Rook acknowledge and gave the human a thoughtful look. The human had seemed a touch upset lately but Rook had simply thought it was because of a lack of activity in regard to their hero work, as Ben called it.

“Maybe that is not a bad thing, Ben. Kai needs time to grow as do you. This way when you both are ready for a relationship it is with a better understanding of yourselves,” the alien offered.  
“Yeah… maybe…,” Ben said quietly, truth be told he was kind of upset though. He had only really dated two people in his life so far and he hadn’t felt more than a brief flicker of interest for either. There was no spark, neither had just clicked. The closest he had come to anything was with his brief meetings with Kai but even then, it was always a blaze of irritation and annoyance that followed. He wasn’t sure if that’s what he wanted in life. Why couldn’t girls be like his partner. At least Rook was smart enough to make up his short comings in intelligence and not rub his face in it, skilled enough to keep up with the most dangerous of hero battles, and was just fun to be around.

Rook’s eager voice snapped Ben out of his thoughts, “there she is.”  
The two watched as the tall, slim blue alien walked down the loading ramp of the recently landed ship with other different beings from across the stars. Rook gazed upon her with such a caring gaze that Ben felt a stab of jealousy and he wasn’t sure what he wanted more, to have someone to look at like that or to have someone look at him in such a way. 

As they were about to start walking over to where the ramp touched the ground, Ben suddenly noticed something. He reached out and grabbed Rook’s arm and curiously asked, “hey, who’s the other Revonnahgander?”  
Pausing, Rook glanced up the ramp and nearly growled.  
“That is Culi Shim. You could call him my rival,” Rook answered darkly the anger in his voice not lost to Ben, “we have fought each other since before our bi’nthaks even fell off. I had hoped that by leaving Revonnah I would not have to deal with him.”

Ben looked over and watched as the other male Revonnahgander looked around and upon seeing Rayona those goldish eyes seemed to narrow with determination.  
“Rook,” he said pensively to his partner, “I don’t think Rayona knows he’s following her.”  
Rook tensed at the very mention of his childhood enemy following his girlfriend. He was surprised when Ben continued, “Get her and get her out of here before she does. You two enjoy your date and I’ll handle this guy. I’ll try and avoid a fight if I can and I’ll call if I need, but I’m not about to let some guy ruin my best friend’s date. I’d be an even worse wingman then Kevin.”

“Wingman…?”  
Ben sighed, “Just do it. Leave any fighting to me, okay. She flew all the way here to see you.”  
A small smile touched the blue alien’s face and he nodded his head, always appreciative of when Ben showed just how thoughtful he could be at times.  
“Thank you, Ben. You will call if you need backup,” he said and when Ben flashed him and answering smile and nod in the affirmative, Rook turned and made his way swiftly to where Rayona was walking towards them.

Culi Shim watched as Rayona stepped off the ramp and walked over to where Rook Blonko met her. His eyes tracking them with a deeply felt anger. Everything they had been taught by Master Kundo about the curse of technology and here he was surrounded by it, watching as his rival embraced in it’s evil with open arms. Before he could even take the last full step onto solid ground, Blonko was whisking the female away and Shim growled and went to run after them. That is until he felt two hands landing on his chest to block his progress.

“Woah there, buddy. Deep breaths.”  
His growl got harsher; the vibrations being felt by the human hands touching him. How dare some pathetic earth dweller touch him. Keep him from besting his rival and reclaiming his…. Oh. Shim had been ready to tear the small human limb from limb and looked down to yell but the insult died on his tongue as his eyes met the most beautiful and sacred of greens.

The same green that promised a plentiful and boundless harvest year, the very color of the healthiest of plant life, a color considered near holy and revered on their planet. As the sun peaked from behind a cloud to shine down, the human’s brown locks lightened and the lighter colored strands near reached the same color as the most ripest of Amber Ogia, right at the peak of juiciest before turning. Truly he was staring at a vision of pure beauty.  
“Hi there, I’m Ben Tennyson. You’re Culi Shim, right?”

Ben had to admit, he had been nervous when the Revonnahgander had started to outright growl. He didn’t even know they could do that; Rook had never done that. But then the taller male had turned his gaze down and then seemed to completely freeze up as he stared at him with a look that Ben didn’t really understand, but Ben knew he had to keep Shim away from Rook and Rayona. The hero cleared his throat and offered a friendly smile, “I’m guessing you’re new to Earth. How about I give you a personal tour around, Culi.”  
“Shim,” came the soft, deep voice and Ben tilted his head in confusion. “You… you may address me by my chosen name, Shim, Ben Tennyson.”  
That made Ben smile brightly and responded in kind, “then you need to call me Ben. On this part of Earth, us humans put our family name last and our given names first. So just call me Ben.”

Shim seemed to flush at that, his face taking on an almost shy look as he nodded his head, “alright, Ben.”  
“There we go,” the human said with cheerful encouragement that seemed to make the alien more flustered. Ben moved to Shim’s side and gently gripped his arm so as to guide him out of the hanger and then towards the lifts so as to reach the level where he parked his car.  
“I’m going to give you the grand tour of Bellwood and Undertown, just let me know if you have any questions or we need to stop.”  
Shim remained quiet and let the human lead him out of the base and into the city. He was starting to see why Rook Blonko seemed to not want to return to Revonnah.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so next chapter is here! Hope you guys are enjoying so far.

“Blonko, are you alright?”  
The plumber looked up and back at his date from across the table. The small restaurant in Undertown was hard to get into and Rook had had to book a reservation over a month ago for this night. And as much as his thoughts wanted to be on his girlfriend, he was worried at just how quiet his com was. Ben had said he would call if he needed anything, but what if he had been attacked and unable to.  
“I am fine,” he said with forced cheer, trying not to upset Rayona, “why do you ask?”

She looked at him with a serious expression and stated plainly, “because you have done nothing but look at your plumbers’ badge on and off for the past hour.”  
He nervously set the item down on the table. He had not wanted her to be worried at the thought of Culi Shim having followed her to Earth.  
“I apologize. I may have left Ben in a situation,” Rook started, trying to think of the best way to explain without revealing too much, “where I do not doubt in my partner’s skills, but I am still worried that I have not heard anything.”

She looked at him curiously, her head tilting slightly and her hair falling gracefully over her shoulder.  
“Is Ben supposed to call you once what ever he is working on is done?”  
Rook’s face went thoughtful as he said back, “well technically he did not say he would. He actually said he would call if he needed backup.”  
She reached over the table and rested her hand upon his comfortingly.  
“Then is it not a good thing you have not heard from him? You have been working with Ben now for nearly two years, do you not believe this is something he can handle on his own?”

Taking a deep breath, Rook nodded his head in agreement. He had been working with Ben for a while. If his partner said he could handle it then he had to trust in him to do so and trust that he would follow through if help was really needed to reach out for it. With that thought in mind, Rook looked over the table at his date and smiled.  
“You are right. Ben can handle himself.”

“Welcome to Mr Smoothy’s,” Ben said cheerfully and guided the alien over to one of the many outdoor tables.   
“This is one of my favorite places to go and I think you’re going to love smoothies.”  
The Revonnahgander sat down as he was prompted to and watched as Ben’s chipper attitude just seemed to become even happier as Shim went along with him. He was a bit unsure of what a smoothie was but the human appeared to be so very excited at the prospect of sharing one of his interests that the alien could not refuse, not with those lovely green eyes sparkling at him in the sun light.

“Okay, you just wait here. I’m going to go get us some drinks and be right back.”  
And with that, Ben was off to stand in the que line to place his order. He was a touch nervous about not wanting to upset the guy who had flown how many light years just to start a fight, but having been around Rook now for as long as he had had given Ben a better understanding on Revonnahgander tastes. He could guess the best choice to order from what he knew Rook always ordered when they came and match it with his little brother Rook Ben’s favorites.

“Can I help you?”  
“Yeah,” Ben said as his turn came and he stood in front of the counter, “give me a large mango pineapple smoothie and a large veggie packed, avocado smoothie with extra kale please.”  
Ben payed the man and once handed his drinks, the teen headed back to the table where the alien tourist was waiting.  
“Here you go,” Ben smiled and handed the cup over as he sat down, curious as to why Shim look flustered as his larger hand practically engulfed Ben’s smaller one before taking possession of the beverage.  
“Hope you like it,” Ben said with a touch apprehension, “it seems to be the main drink of choice for the few Revonnahganders I know.”

Shim had removed the lid and was staring for a moment down at the slush, creamy mixture before saying softly, “I am sure it will be delightful. Anything the same shade as your wonderous eyes could never be bad.”  
Replacing the lid, Shim lifted the straw to his mouth and took a testing sip, not noticing how Ben’s eyes went wide and the red blush that spread across his face. The hero just stared at the alien in shock, his own smoothie forgotten.  
“Oh,” Shim said with joy and a small smile, “I was right, this truly is delightful.”

Rook sighed as they walked towards the movie theater in downtown Bellwood. It had now been two hours since he had last checked his badge. Still no alert ping that he had a message of alert that either Ben or the Plumbers needed him. Where he was truly enjoying his date with Rayona, the two of them enjoying their dinner and were now headed to a human movie theater to watch an interesting romance movie that Gwen had told him about, it still worried him that he still had not heard from Ben about what had happened with Shim. 

“Blonko, would you feel better if you call Ben,” Rayona asked, seeing her boyfriend once more glance down, looking distant and lost in thought. That seemed to draw his attention back and he once more apologized with a cute, sheepish expression on his face.  
“If I have not received any notice after the movie lets out I will,” he said softly, “but let us enjoy the rest of the time before you have to leave.”

“Okay, so we’ve toured Bellwood and you’ve now tried meatball subs,” Ben said shyly, still not fully over just how polite and flattering this Revonnahgander was. From how Rook had acted Ben was expecting the guy to act like that Master Kundo and be a royal pain that needed a butt kicking, instead here was an alien who seemed so very eager to not only hang on Ben’s every word but to compliment him at every turn. The hero really wasn’t sure how to handle that.  
“Those meatball subs were a true delicacy. I very much enjoyed them,” Shim said with a content smile as he watched the setting sun between the buildings as they drove. Ben chuckled quietly.  
“Good. I hoped you would. Let’s hit up Undertown next. Have to make sure you get a full feel of Earth before you head back home.”

Rook had only made it to the halfway point of the movie before he politely excused himself to the restroom. Once out of the theater, he swiftly pulled out him plumbers’ badge and called Ben’s cell. He nervously paced the hallway as it rang.  
“Hey, partner! How’s the date going,” Ben’s voice sounded, and Rook sagged in relief, leaning a hand against the wall.  
“It is going well, though I shamefully admit I have been distracted worrying how it went with you and Culi Shim.”  
“Hey now,” Ben scolded, “I’m totally able to handle this. You just focus on Rayona and let me deal with Shim. Guy’s super nice anyway.”

That made Rook pause and ask in a confused tone, “pardon?”  
Ben’s laugh sounded, “You made him out to sound all kinds of scary, like I was already psyched to have one of those stone cutter moves thrown at my head. Dude’s been nothing but great. Letting me show him around Bellwood and now Undertown. Keeps giving me compliments though. That’s kinda sweet though a bit embarrassing.”

“Ben, I…”  
“Oh, hey Shim,” Ben called out to the rival that Rook couldn’t see, “what did you find?”  
“Ben, I found this trinket for your hair. It would match and bring out the lovely green of your eyes.”  
Rook’s eyes widened as he heard that. What in the name of Revonnah? Ben’s sweet laugh sounded.  
“Thanks. That’s so nice of you,” and there was a pause before Ben’s voice rang out again, “hey sorry, partner. I’d better get back to playing host and tour guide. You get back to enjoying your date.”  
And without waiting for Rook to respond, Ben hung up. The alien could only stare at his badge in confusion. What had he just heard?

After the movie, Rook began the drive back towards Plumbers base and the attached space port so that Rayona could catch her flight home. She had been quiet after the movie and after what Rook had heard from his conversation with Ben, the male was a bit on edge.  
“Blonko,” she finally said, “there is more of a reason for my visit than just date night.”  
“Yes, you also said you wished to talk,” Rook said softly, confirming he remembered that earlier conversation. She looked down at her where her hands rested in her lap, gripping each other as if to gather her resolve.

“My parents are not… pleased that you have stayed away from Revonnah for so long. They are wanting to know when you are to put in for the transfer to return.”  
He glanced to the side window to ensure the way was clear before steering his vehicle into the next lane.  
“My skills are currently best suited here on Earth,” he said as if stating fact, “it would not be beneficial to the Plumbers if I was to leave.”

She frowned at that, “then not at present time, but Blonko, you do plan on returning to Revonnah in the future? There will always be criminals and threats across the stars. That is why the Plumbers are there and I understand that, but you are not solely responsible for fighting them. Neither is Ben. When an opportunity presents itself. Will you return home?”  
Rook glanced over at her in surprise. Where he knew it was expected of him to return someday, he had never really paused to think on when that day would be. He had been enjoying his time on Earth. There were parts of it that, if Rook was being honest, felt more home to him then even Revonnah.

Through out everything that he had learned while away, Rook knew one thing. There will always be threats, the trip to the future and past had proven that. There will always be danger and there will always be Ben 10 to fight them. As long as Ben fought, he would need his partner by his side. He answered her, “when there is no more reason for me to stay on Earth then I will return to Revonnah.”

They arrived at the space port, the ship appearing to already be loading passengers and standing near the loading ramp was both Ben and Culi Shim. Upon seeing the two, Rayona had grown angry and had marched over to them, nearly leaving Rook in her dust as she went to confront the male.  
“Culi Shim! How dare you follow me to Earth! You will not drag Blonko into our childish rivalry!”  
Both Ben and Shim paused in their conversation and looked at the angry female. But to both Rayona and Rook’s surprise, the other Ravonnahgander didn’t get angry or start issuing challenges instead he held up a hand in a stop gesture.

“Peace, Rayona,” Shim said in his deep, gravelly voice, “I have no wish to fight this day.”  
He glanced over at Ben who smiled brightly at him and Shim felt his mouth lift to match.  
“No, there is no reason to fight. As of this moment I declare I no longer have interest to court you.”  
The female paused and looked confused at Shim and then back to Rook.   
“That… that is indeed good news,” she said hesitantly, not fully believing it.

“Ben,” Shim once more addressed the human who’s smile seemed to brighten even more, casting out all shadows from the room as far as Shim was concerned, “once back on Revonnah, may I message you?”  
“Sure, dude,” Ben answered happily, always glad to make a new friend, “I’d love to keep in touch!”  
That made the alien’s smile grow and he offered a polite parting bow of his head, “then until we speak next.”

Shim turned and walked up the ramp, Rayona hesitated a moment before following after him though she looked completely unsure at what she had just seen. Rook watched her disappear into the vessel before turning to cast a glance at Ben who stood to his side. The human was waving even after the two had vanished from sight.   
“They can no longer see us, Ben,” he pointed out.

“Still the thought that counts, Rook. It’s a human thing,” Ben chuckled and turned to face him, hands tucking into the pockets of his hoodie, and as he turned the moonlight from the open hanger doors caught off something in Ben’s hair. A small delicate hairclip carved from dyed amber ogia resin into the shape of a growing amber ogia vine. The color one of his people’s most sacred symbols of life. It was lovely in its detail, hand crafted with such care. But the loveliness of the trinket was lost to Rook. He felt himself grow both cold and hot as he stared at it. That wasn’t just an average gift. Shim had given Ben a courtship present.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my boys are so adorably clueless.

The next day Rook had scoured the stalls of Undertown but he had seen no wares from Revonnah in any store or stalls which confirmed his suspicion. Culi Shim had brought the hair clip with him as an offering to Rayona. Probably had even crafted it himself. Rook remembered that the other Revonnahgander male had always been more skilled at such things then he had. Rook had barely been able to craft the courting flower headband for Rayona and even then, he had had help. But if that was the case then why had he given it to Ben?

That thought haunted him through out the rest of the day and into the start of his night shift. Being made worse when he saw that Ben had removed the clip from his hair but had actually clipped it to the collar of his hoodie.  
“Why are you still wearing that?”  
Ben had just shrugged, a content smile on his face as he went to buckle his seat belt, “I don’t know. I just kinda like it. Maybe it’ll bring me some good luck.”  
Though not understanding why, Rook felt his mood sour even more.

Rook fought the primitive urge to growl in frustration. He had not wanted to tell Ben what the present from Culi had been and just assuming that Ben would grow tired of it after a day or two. But then Vilgax had shown up not two days later and the smack down that Ben had dealt was both impressive and, amazingly enough, had very little property damage this time around. Ben had taken it as a sign that the token from Culi was indeed lucky and had chosen to keep it right where it was. Clipped onto his beloved hoodie where Rook had to look at it every time they faced each other. Right next to his chin. Close enough that Rook could see how it indeed matched Ben’s eyes and why had Rook never noticed that before.

“If you can’t do it right after your fifth attempt then stop trying,” Rook had bit out harshly at Hobbel who had let out a distressed meep and ran away from Rook. Not for the first time that week Rook had lost his temper when dealing with a fellow plumber and rumor of his foul attitude was starting to spread across base.  
“Dude! What is your deal,” Ben snapped at his partner and Rook turned around, caught off guard to see Ben actually early for a shift for once. The artificial lighting glinting off the green resin of Ben’s accessory and once more drawing Rook’s eye before he looked up at Ben’s angry face.  
“Ben? I do not know what you mean?”

“You sure about that, dude,” Ben’s tone made it a statement more than a question, “you’ve been in a mood for like a week now. Ever since Rayona left. Like If something bad happened on your date then I’m sorry, man, but that’s no excuse to pick on or bully your coworkers.”  
“Nothing bad happened with Rayona,” Rook tried to assure Ben, even as he shifted awkwardly and thought back to the conversation the two of them had had about his returning home. Ben gave him a disbelieving look before muttering, “yeah, I’m not buying it.”

“Really, Ben. Nothing happened,” he tried again only to stop as Ben held up a hand demanding silence.  
“I know something’s up with you, Rook. I’ve been trying to be there for when you finally wanted to talk about it. You’re my friend and you would do the same for me. Have done that for me… like all the time.”  
Ben sighed and then looked at him worriedly, “just I’m here, man, if you need to talk.”

That had the alien’s shoulders sagging. Had he really been that bad? Rook glanced down the hallway to see a small band of plumbers heading in their direction but just then they had noticed the two, or more importantly stared a moment at Rook, and then turned and went down a side hallway. He really had been acting terribly.   
“I am sorry, Ben.”  
The hero walked over to his partner and offered a comforting smile and a hand on Rook’s shoulder.  
“I’m not the one you should be apologizing too,” Ben said softly, “but I mean it,Rook. I’m here if you need to talk.”

He nodded his head in agreement and said gratefully, “you are right. I should apologize to Hobbel. It was wrong of me to behave like that.”  
Ben gave the taller male’s shoulder a companionable squeeze before letting go and stepping back.  
“There’s my partner,” Ben said cheerfully, “why don’t you go do that now and I’ll meet you up at the Truk.”  
Rook nodded his head in agreement and went to walk away but paused and thought to ask, “Just curious, but why are you here early, Ben? There is still twenty minutes before our shift starts.”  
“Oh,” Ben paused, his face turning sheepish, “Shim called me this morning and since I was up already, I thought it would be easier to get the day started.”

That had Rook freezing as the feeling of anger started to come back.  
“Oh,” he tried to keep his voice as conversationally flat as he could, “I did not think you would still be speaking to him.”  
“What,” Ben asked with a laugh, oblivious to Rook’s discomfort, “yeah, remember, he asked if he could call me once back on Revonnah. Still full of compliments though.”

Rook felt his hands tremble as he tried to suppress a sudden urge to grab Ben and shake sense into the human. Even more so when Ben’s face took on a shy smile and a faint blush at the mention of Culi’s behavior towards him. Instead he clenched his hands into tight fists.  
“I see…,” he cleared his throat to try and keep his tone of voice calm, “I must have forgotten.”  
Rook closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to remember his Revonnah Kai teachings about finding his center and willing his spirit to peace. It only helped a little.  
“Ben, I believe when we stop later for lunch, we need to discuss a very important aspect of my people’s culture.”

“Is this about the fact that I used contractions around your dad? Cause Shim and I already had a talk about the cultural difference there. That and the initial greeting bit. He kinda already explained how I messed up and how I should send your dad a formal apology,” Ben said, that sheepish look returning as he scratched his head.  
“That… that is not what I meant,” Rook said hesitantly, well aware of his father’s misgivings for Ben, “though that might not hurt actually.”

“Great,” the human said, his excitement coming back, “Shim already promised to help me write it.”  
Rook sighed in defeat, feeling a slight twitch to his eye in annoyance at again the mention of his rival’s name.  
“We will continue this conversation at lunch, Ben.”  
“Right, cause you still have to apologize to Hobbel,” Ben pointed out, “I’ll see you in the hanger.”  
“I’ll be there shortly.”

True to his word, Ben was waiting, leaning against the side of Rook’s vehicle and playing a game on his phone when the Revonnahgander arrived.   
“Everything go okay, Rook?”  
“Yes,” the alien sighed again, “Hobbel seemed to accept my apology and promised he’d look into getting someone to teach him in the proper technique.”  
“That’s good,” Ben said, his mood still chipper as Rook unlocked the Truk and the two climbed in. It wasn’t long before they were on the road and starting their first patrol around the city.

The silence inside the Proto-Truk was starting to be uncomfortable and Rook tried to think of anything other then what he really wanted to talk about. He wasn’t sure how Ben would react to the knowledge of just what Culi’s gift was and figured the best course of action would be to make sure the human was in the calmest of mindsets, which usually happened after consuming one of his favorite foods. But that still left the problem of what to talk about. Gritting his teeth, Rook thought to stick to a related topic, maybe work his way up to it.  
“So, you have been talking to Culi Shim about my family?”

Ben glanced over and waved his hand as if to gesture it wasn’t a big deal.  
“Yeah. Like I told him the gist of my first visit to Revonnah and meeting with your family. He actually seemed kinda scandalized when I told him about how the meeting with your dad went,” Ben once more looked a little put off, “like you never had a problem with me using contractions so I didn’t even think to watch what I was saying, but I remember you saying that it wasn’t something your culture did. He also said your family might have taken strong offence to how I acted at the dinner table over the prepared food. Guess I kinda came off as a really ungrateful delinquent punk. Sorry about that.”  
Ben ended with a slight depreciative chuckle. 

That had Rook seriously caught off guard. Where he knew a great deal of his father’s resentment was more for himself then originally Ben at that time, he admitted that Ben’s behavior was a bit difficult to overlook. A Revonnahgander’s entire life focused on hard work and being thankful for what that work and the blessing of their planet’s harvest provided. Revonnah was not flowing with great wealth but it provided enough to keep her people happy. The idea of someone turning up their nose to an offering of food that was farmed and prepared with care was considered very insulting. He had tried to do what he could to sooth his parent’s anger and explain the difference in Earth culture.

“It… it was not all your fault, Ben,” Rook said softly, realizing that the least he could have done was to have explained better some of his people’s culture to Ben to try, “I should have made you aware of my people’s customs before just deciding we needed to visit my home world.”  
“I still could have asked before we got there, Rook. I’ve traveled enough in space to know that earth customs aren’t the only ones out there,” Ben reasoned back and that made his partner nod his head and say, “I think we both can share this blame, but I still am sorry.”  
“Me too.”

It wasn’t too much longer before Rook pulled the truck into a parking space in front of Ben’s favorite chili fry restaurant. Upon seeing where they were, Ben let out an excited shout and jumped out of the vehicle making Rook smile at just how childish Ben could be at times. The teen rushed in and placed his order and soon had his arms full of greasy, onion filled goodness. The two of them quickly finding a table and eating.

Once Ben had finished his food, a small burp leaving him at his belly’s fullness, Rook thought it was time. He cleared his throat to get ben’s attention and rested his hands upon the table, fingers lacing as he looked seriously at the human.  
“Ben… about your gift from Culi. It is not a mere present. It has a very specific meaning to my people.”  
Ben looked at him curiously, fingers lifting to touch the glittering adornment.  
“It can’t be that serious, Rook. Shim found it in Undertown.”  
“No, Ben,” Rook corrected, “looking at it, it is clearly made from amber ogia resin. Nothing like it is sold anywhere in Undertown. That means that he had brought it from Revonnah with him.”

“Huh,” Ben said in a confused tone and much to Rook’s annoyance Ben’s fingers traced back and forth along the fake vine’s length. The teen’s need to fiddle at least moving away from the omnitrix and focusing temporarily elsewhere. “Wonder why he did that.”  
“I have a hunch,” the alien continued, “it is customary on Revonnah that upon meeting someone you wish to be romantically interested with that you craft something from your own hands and gift it to your intended. I did the same with Rayona. You have seen the flower headpiece that she wears. I believe that clip was meant to be a courting present to Rayona that Shim had brought with him.”

“But he didn’t give it to Rayona,” Ben pointed out, now looking at Rook confused and a touch clueless, “and he said he had no intention of pursuing her anymore, right?”  
Rook sighed, always surprised when Ben had these moments of obliviousness.  
“He did say that, and he did not offer the gift to her. Instead he offered it to you, Ben. A courting gift… that you accepted.”  
He watched Ben’s face as the human finally realized what he was saying.

“Wait… so does that mean that Shim and I are dating?”  
Ben was surprised, okay beyond surprised, but that would explain just why Shim felt the need to compliment Ben as much as he did. Even that morning when the alien had called, waking Ben up, Shim had near purred and commented on how Ben’s voice sounded so soft and endearing when fighting off the pull of slumber. That had woken him up instantly with a blush raging over his face. Rook’s answer of, “In a sense, yes,” was not missed by Ben.

The hero looked lost in thought and Rook felt himself relax, ready to put this whole mess behind them and even preparing in his mind what comm signal they could send from his Truk for Ben to call Culi and break off the courtship.   
“Okay, thinking I’ll need to talk to Shim about all of this, but it couldn’t hurt to try, right? He’s a really nice guy once you get to know him.”  
That… that is not what Rook was expecting and he didn’t fully understand why he felt as if the floor had fallen out from under him.  
“I…I am sorry?”

Ben chuckled embarrassedly, that shy smile once more coming to his face as he tried to reason his own thoughts, “It’s not like I’ve never thought of being with an alien before. When I was younger, I had the biggest crush on Tetrax. And even though petrosapiens do technically have gender, it’s not the same way humans fully perceive gender, but the guy just like radiates masculinity so guessing Shim being a guy won’t be a problem at all.”  
“But he is a Revonnahgander,” Rook pointed out, his brain suddenly not sure how to process what was happening. Ben smiled at him, his tone teasing, “I kinda noticed that, dude, but seriously, I’ve been to your home planet, Rook. Your people are beautiful, and you and Shim are no exception there. I won’t have an issue with my boyfriend being an alien. Other than trying to work through some of those cultural differences I think it could work.”

Rook was glad he hadn’t unlaced his fingers because his hands were currently clenched tight enough that the joints of his fingers were starting to hurt. He could hear Ben still talking, making plans of when he could call Culi next. Rook’s mind was still caught off guard and not able to fully comprehend that Ben would be willing to date someone who wasn’t human but he had seen him date Ester but she was half human and from Earth. But then the very idea that Ben found him attractive was not something Rook had ever considered and now that he had this knowledge, he didn’t know what to do with it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh noes... Rook is in trouble...

Ben had managed to make it a couple of days before he was able to contact Shim, glad that the Revonnahgander had secured his own private inter stellar communications set up when he had gotten back to his home planet. The teen wasn’t sure he could handle going through a Plumber’s base to try and talk to his… what? Boyfriend? He was also more than glad that on one of his trips to Galvan Prime he had managed to convince one of Azmuth’s science helpers to upgrade his cell phone when the genius had been busy. Now he just had to wait for the signal to be picked up.

There were three tones that sounded long and slow and Ben guessed it was the alien tech equivalent of phone ringing, before it stopped and the now familiar voice sounded in the human’s ear, “Ben, a bright blessing indeed this day. To what do I owe this call?”  
And Ben had told himself that he wouldn’t blush now that he knew it was flirting and not just compliments that the human took rather poorly. The burning heat he felt over his face told him he had failed.

“Hey, Shim,” Ben said after clearing his throat and tried to get down to business, “so… I have a question.”  
“You may ask me anything, my shining emerald.”  
“Ri…right, okay,” Ben said now flustered again, “so… the jewelry… the hair piece you gave me. It didn’t come from Undertown, did it?”  
There was a pause before, Culi’s voice sounded softly, as if trying to sooth Ben by tone alone, “no, my bright light, it did not… I am sure that Rook Blonko has explained our people’s custom to you then?”

Ben paused, his tone coming with a slight squeak due to nerves and making the teen want to kick himself in embarrassment, “he said it was a courting present… that you want to date me…”  
And if not wanting Ben to doubt it, Culi answered almost immediately, “that is correct, Ben. I had intended on letting us get to know each other first and then making you aware of my intentions. I did not wish you to disregard my request out of an obligation for your friendship with Rook Blonko. Our rivalry goes back many years.”

“That would have been good… the getting to know each other bit,” Ben said thoughtfully, “but I know now…”  
“You do,” Culi said softly and with a touch of apprehension in his voice, “you now know of my intentions, Ben. So, I ask what is your choice?”  
“My choice?”  
“Yes,” Culi explained, “I have stated my intentions to pursue you in hopes of one day joining our families. It is now your choice to accept and to go through with courtship or to reject my advances.”  
“Would you still try to court me even if I turn you down,” Ben asked seriously, “like you did to Rayona?”

There was a pause on Culi’s end before, one that had Ben holding his breath. He already had to deal with crazy super villain stalkers and the over excited super fans… he didn’t need to add a possible stalk boyfriend to that mix. Finally Culi’s voice came back on and it was with a soft, near defeated tone that made Ben stop, “no, Ben. You are my blessed light of Revonnah made flesh. Where there will never be another for me… I would not wish you to despise me. If you decline then I will retreat to the great halls of Revonnah Kai and dedicate my life to it’s teaching and to purge my mind of all worldy desires.”

“So, you’d become like what… a monk?”  
There was the sound of tapping and Ben suddenly realized that that might be an earth thing and that the poor alien was probably looking that term up on the extranet. There was another moment of silence before Culi answered back, “I believe that term would be accurate.”

That definitely had Ben hesitating, he didn’t understand the Revonnahganer tradition, but he could see after meeting Master Kundo just how traditional some of them could be. He bit his lip and asked his last question, “and if I agree to accept your courtship… is this obligating me to marry you? What if we both find it doesn’t work out?”  
The hero let out a large sigh of relied when Culi answered back, “no, Ben. It does not. Either party would be able to end the courtship and at any time. The offering signifies though that you are already being courted and prevents others from trying to claim or court you at the same time. Marking you as a potential intended as well as showing you my dedication and devotion.”

Ben paused again, trying to conjure a picture of Culi in his mind’s eye. A little bit shorter than Rook but more muscular and with broader shoulders. His eyes were a few shades lighter than Rook’s more of a honey color that Ben liked very much, and he remembered the other Revonnahgander had more stripes than Rook. At least the ones he could see. No, Ben thought to himself, he really wouldn’t have a problem with the physical attraction part of a relationship.

“If that’s the case, Shim… then I accept your courtship,” Ben said shyly and had to fight not to chuckle when he heard Culi’s excited, “yes,” and could almost picture the alien throwing a fist in the air in excitement. Now that was an ego boast and it wasn’t even for something he did as a hero.  
“Just a warning though, I’m not overly good with relationships,” Ben tried to caution, “and I’ve never tried a long distance one before. I really don’t know how Rook makes it work…”

“Not a problem, Ben,” Culi said with much enthusiasm now, “unlike Rook Blonko’s family that our farmers, mine are craftsmen and merchants. I… may be travelling back to Earth in a few weeks to see about the possibility of setting up a shop in your Undertown. There is a distinct lack of Revonnah wares and produce that should be remedied. And it will also give me the added bonus of being closer to you.”  
“Seriously,” Ben asked not able to hide the hint of excitement that someone was that dedicated to dating him that they would move halfway across a galaxy. He hadn’t known anyone who liked him that much, “what about your family?”

“I am the fourth out of eight siblings,” Kuli said with a faint chuckle, “My three eldest brothers are already claimed to take over both my Father’s and Mother’s crafts. If nothing it will grant me a greater chance to relocated and market their wares.”  
“That… that is good news, I guess,” Ben said and bit his lip to try and fight back the shy smile, “so in a couple of weeks then?”

“Indeed. Might I call you before then though? I find that hearing your voice truly brightens my day.”  
Whelp there went his lip, cause he could not fight back the blush that covered his face now nevertheless the bashful upturn of his mouth.  
“Yeah… I’d like that, Shim.”  
“Good,” Culi agreed, “unfortunately I must go for now, but until our next call, my shining emerald.”  
“Bye, Shim,” and with that Ben hung up, dropping his phone to press his hands against his flaming red cheeks. He wasn’t sure if one could die from compliments and sweetness, but it seemed Shim was willing to try and Ben didn’t even want to fight.

As the hero climbed into the Proto Truk later that day, Rook glanced over and again tried not to wince at the sight of the courting present still blatantly on display upon Ben’s hoodie. He cleared his throat and asked, “You said you were going to speak with Culi today. How did it go?”  
The faint dusting of a blush over Ben’s cheek and nose made Rook pause in surprise as did the small but sweet smile. Why had he never noticed how adorable humans could be? Or was it just Ben?  
“I guess it’s official. Shim and I are dating.”

He had never been plunged into ice water before, but Rook could imagine that this is what it felt like as his body went cold. Why did those words upset him so much?  
“Where I am sure that Culi’s,” he tried not to growl out the name, “intentions are noble, Ben, but I do not see you one day moving to Revonnah in the event that it does work out.”  
“Actually,” Ben said and his smile turning fonder, “Shim actually apparently has been thinking of the possibility of relocating to Earth. He said there could be a strong market here for Revonnah based things and this way you could possibly get Amber Ogia on Earth! Wouldn’t that be cool?”

“Yeah,” Rook said softly, voice now sounding a touch lost even to his own ears, “cool…”  
He had once tossed the idea at Rayona about her moving to Earth instead of him returning back to Revonnah. It had been shortly after he had graduated from the Plumbers’ Academy but just before coming to Earth. Her family had quickly forbidden it but had agreed that she could visit him from time to time when it was safe to travel. And Rayona had not disagreed with them. If anything, her plans had been for Rook to work through all his desire for travel and adventure and then come back home to retire and raise a family. And where he still would not be opposed to one day having a family… his adventuring and travels had only excited him and made him want more. 

He didn’t think he could go back to the slow, boring life that was simply farming and little else even if his family was there. Not when there was always something happening here on Earth. A new threat to fight, a new villain to battle, and almost always it involved or centered around his partner, Ben. He could not leave Ben.

“Rook! Buddy, you in there,” Ben’s voice cut off his train of thought and the alien fought the urge not to wince at the loud volume the human had used to get his attention. He felt like he had almost realized something greatly important, but it was lost for the moment.  
“Yes, Ben. You do not have to shout.”  
“Sorry, dude,” Ben said with a teasing smile showing that he was anything but, “you were seriously spacing there. I was calling your name for like five minutes.”  
“I…,” Rook stuttered a moment, flustered, “I apologize. I did not mean to become lost in my thoughts.”

The hero’s content chuckle was full of good humor and amusement and Rook had to swallow when his stomach seemed to flip at the sound. And why did his heart suddenly feel like it was beating faster the longer he observed Ben’s relaxed smile.  
“It’s all good, Rook. What do you say we get started for the day? After patrol we can get some subs.”  
“That…. That would be most enjoyable, Ben.”

Rook started up the vehicle and started to drive into town for their patrol and the two slipped into companionable silence. He noted absently as Ben rolled down his window as the teen rested his elbow in the door’s windowsill so he could rest his chin upon his hand and gaze out at the passing streets. A few more blocks and they were passing a park, stopping at a red light. It was then that Rook glanced over at his human partner and his heart skipped a beat. Ben’s hair shining in the sun and being tousled in the breeze. The greenery of the plants as a perfect backdrop to highlight Ben’s half lidded, relaxed green eyes that sparkled with the boundless energy that Rook knew the human barely kept contained in his small frame. How had he never noticed that even with him being a human, Ben was still beautiful.

A car honking behind them made the human jump and look around, noting the traffic signal.  
“Uh… Rook. Light’s green, buddy,” he said warily and the alien was quick to return his gaze back to the road and continue driving.   
“You sure you’re okay, partner,” Ben asked and the worry was very obvious in the human’s voice.  
“I am fine, Ben. You have no need to worry,” Rook said with forced cheer. He was not fine. He was in so much trouble.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh Noes! Rook being helpful and everyone getting the wrong ideas... or are they? lol

Sighing in a mix of frustration and relief, Rook watched as Ben messily shoved another fistful of chili fries into his mouth, leaving food smeared over the lower half of his face. His partner seemed to be upset and where he should try and see what was wrong, the alien was trying to use this as a means to ease his problematic thoughts regarding the human. He knew Ben represented life most sacred. One could not be the wearer of the Omnitrix, the literal protector of the universe and guardian to both living and the DNA of dead, extinct alien races, and not be. So, it should not surprise him that Ben would both wear and be of the most sacred shade of green, of the very symbol of life of Revonnah.

Yes, with Ben eating such large amounts of disgusting onions and globs of chili it was very difficult to see Ben as attractive. Rook made a face of disgust which Ben seemed too depressed to pay too much attention to anyway. The light from the nearby window of the restaurant glistened off one of the onions and he suddenly remembered having a talk once with Gwen about Ben’s poor eating habits.  
“Yeah,” Gwen had said, “Ben eats a lot of junk and where the amount of fast food can be bad at least he makes a point of always having extra onions. They are actually very nutritious and very useful in magic. Especially with gathering and banishing negative energies and even protection.”

Still watching Ben as he finished his food, Rook followed the human’s hand as he started to lick and suck the remaining traces of food off his fingers. He swallowed a knot that had formed in his throat as the human closed his eyes to savor the flavor while sucking on two digits at once. That… that was… unhygienic… Rook tried to clear his throat nonchalantly while shifting his seat at the sudden tightness in parts of his armor he didn’t want to think about. Talking would be a good distraction… anything would be at the moment. Perhaps it was time to see what had put his partner in a mood all day.

“Ben, are you alright? I can not help but notice that you are again engaging in the act of destroying your body from the inside. This usually indicates that something is troubling you.”  
The human let out another depressed sigh and took the napkin that Rook held out to him to wipe the remaining food off his face.  
“I’m fine, Rook. It’s just,” Ben paused for a moment, looking thoughtfully out the window, “I was wanting to be helpful to Shim. Help him make his move to Earth easier, you know. So, it’s not so hard on him.”

“Where, yes, moving from one planet to another can be difficult, Ben, it is not an impossible act that can not be done on your own,” Rook said trying really hard to keep his tone friendly at the mention of his rival’s name again, “when I moved to Earth I was nervous but it all worked out fine.”  
Ben glanced at him and replied back pointedly, “yeah, dude, but you had the Plumbers to help you. You already had a job and place to stay all set up. Shim doesn’t have that. He’s only moving here to be with me…”

And that was a fact that was grating on Rook’s nerves something fierce. Ben worked with aliens every day and never really seemed to think of what that coworker or civilian went through to come to Earth. So why suddenly did it matter for his childhood rival.  
“And if that is the case, Ben, then what do you think you could help him with,” Rook questioned, trying to keep his own annoyance out of his tone.

Ben’s frown suddenly took a turn for the sad, his shoulders hunching in. His answer made Rook pause, “I’ve been trying to ask around with the few merchants I know that cater to aliens for advice on like what they went through when setting up shop or are there any like business regulations they needed to look into or alien permits or something like that, but Mr Baumann kicked me out of his store before I had even set foot in it. Pakmar screamed at me until I left. And pretty much everyone else told me I had to buy something before they’d talk to me…. Then didn’t really provide me any answers.”

“Ben…,” Rook said thoughtfully, seeing Ben looking this upset just did not sit right with him, even if it was aiding his rival, Culi Shim.  
“I mean I know I can’t pick out an apartment for him, I don’t really know what he likes yet other than me, but I had hoped maybe at least having contacts already set up to help is business when he’s ready,” Ben finished. And Rook was both moved by just how sincere Ben seemed to be in wanting to help someone but also a little hurt. He knew Ben hadn’t really known, but if he was being honest, Rook had moved to Earth, left his family and almost all he had known behind for him. He had been offered the greatest opportunity, the chance to work side by side with THE Ben 10. He had hardly given it a second thought before agreeing.

And Rook suddenly realized, maybe that had been the problem. He watched as Ben’s eyes turned to look back out the window, his partner lost in his depressed thoughts. Through out his first several months on Earth, even while working alongside the hero, he had still expected Ben to be the great hero of legend and story. Now that he thought of it, Ben was younger than him, wasn’t he? Not by too much but still, how could he have been blind to that even after reading his file. Had he really thought he’d be exactly as his Extranet show portrayed him as? When had he really started to see Ben as his friend and not just his coworker and once-hero that didn’t live up to his childish imaginings? 

Following Ben’s gaze out the window, Rook paused at the sight of ants on the windowsill. That was when. That first fight with Dr Animo. Rath had looked at him and shouted, “let me tell you something, new alien partner that I never wanted in the first place but I’m begrudgingly beginning to like in spite of myself…”

He had not missed that Ben hadn’t really liked him in the very beginning, despite what Magister Tennyson had tried to tell him about being patient and he’ll come around. It had felt suddenly worth it in that moment because Ben had finally admitted that he was starting to like Rook and had even asked for his help willingly by the end of that fight. It actually wasn’t that long before Gwen and Kevin had shown up and Ben had introduced him in the most friendliest and amusing way, “guys, this is Rook. I don’t always get him but he’s cool.”  
And he hadn’t been able to keep his own amusement out of his response.

“Ben,” Rook said softly, taking a deep breath to gather his strength for what he was about to do, “perhaps I can help you speak to these merchants to better explain some benefits to having Revonnah wares and stocks of Amber Ogia to sell or purchase from. And,” he clenched his hands into fists, glad they were hidden under the table so Ben could not see his sign of discomfort, “I can also help you in looking for possible future dwellings for Culi. I have known him for most of our lives. True as rivals, but I still have an understanding and knowledge of his tastes.”

Ben turned sharply to look at him. His eyes went wide, and he stared at Rook in wonderment.  
“You’d really do that? I thought you hated the guy.”  
“Where yes I am not fond of Culi,” Rook agreed, “you are my friend and are important to me, Ben. If helping you with Culi’s preparation makes you happy then I will gladly assist.”  
The human’s face seemed to radiate delight as the happiest of smiles came to Ben’s face.  
“Thanks, partner. You’re the best!”  
Rook tried not to pay attention to his heart skipping a beat or the feeling of warmth that enveloped him at Ben’s open smile.

It was two days later that they had a full free day off work and Ben had insisted they spend it looking at apartments. And so, Rook found himself driving Ben around to look up several addresses the hero had printed out information on.  
“What about this one,” Ben asked curiously as they walked into the apartment of the first choice. The let in by the human landlord who gave Rook a curious, apprehensive look which did not go unnoticed by either of them. It was on the small side, Ben had not been sure just how much room one person would need, but as Rook went to stretch up his arms above his head and touched the ceiling the human guessed that was a bad sign.

“Maybe not this one, Ben. Culi will undoubtably still wish to practice some of the katas of Revonnah Kai. There will need to be room to move.”  
“Okay,” Ben agreed, seeing as how the place did come off as small when someone as tall as Rook stood in the middle of it, “maybe the next one.”  
Ben tried to stay positive. They had just started looking after all.

Four hours later and close to eight apartments crossed off the list, Ben was starting to feel pretty low again. Nothing was right. The second one had proven to be even smaller, despite what the listing had said. The third had been close to a water treatment facility and Rook had barely been able to stand the smell for too long. Another had been too close to the train station and the loud sounds of the trains had caused the windows, and a few pieces of furniture, to rattle at the passing locomotives. The rest all went about the same.

They finally stopped for lunch at Mr Baumann’s store. A once more mopey Ben picking at his food as they sat at the little small diner counter in the back of the store with Rook looking at him worriedly.  
“Ben? What’s gotten you down? Upset because you haven’t wrecked my store yet?”  
The cranky voice of the elderly human man came and Mr Baumann set a soda next to the hero.  
“No, not that,” Ben said dispiritingly, “and I always apologize for that…”  
Mr Baumann sighed in frustration at the reminder, “I don’t like the better to ask forgiveness than permission argument, Ben. We’ve had this conversation before.”  
“Yeah…”

The elderly human glanced over at Rook who only seemed to be gazing at the young human with a worried, caring look that made Baumann’s eyebrow raise. Well that was new.  
“So, what has you so upset, Ben? Not used to seeing you so down in the dumps. It’s making me nervous.”  
“We’re trying to find an apartment for my boyfriend,” Ben admitted in a tone of defeat, “but everywhere that we’ve looked at has been wrong. I mean could hardly fit into a couple of them.”  
“Or there were rather horrendous odors or it was too far out of town for proper commuting,” Rook added and that just made Ben’s shoulders sag more which quickly prompted the alien to place a comforting hand on the human’s shoulder.

“Hmmm, well,” Baumann looked between the two, feeling a touch sad as he thought of his own love. He couldn’t just let these two be miserable, “I might know someone not too far from here that owns a few apartments buildings. He might have one that you two can look at.”  
“What? Really!” Ben’s face looked at him with such hopefulness that the elderly human couldn’t help the small smile as he pulled out a small thing of paper and wrote down the address.  
“Just promise me you won’t destroy his place like you do my store.”  
“Of course, I promise!”  
“And I will be looking into shelving, what is that fruit you were asking about again?”  
“Amber Ogia, it’s from Rook’s home planet,” Ben said excitedly, looking at Rook as if not believing their luck. Baumann handed the paper over then went to help another customer. Ah, young love.

After they left, Rook drove them to the destination. A decent sized building near a small park that was actually not too far from both Max Tennyson’s fake store as well as a hidden entrance into Undertown. The building manager, a Kineceleran named Jim, was quick to show them to several open apartments in his building. The first on the ground floor had piqued their interest, but Rook had frowned after a few moments and shook his head.  
“The windows leave it too open, people on the street can see in which will not give the full feel of privacy.”

Taking that in mind the second apartment shown was on the top floor. Upon stepping through the threshold Ben stopped, and looked around. It was pretty spacious for a one bedroom and bath with a possible side room for an office or the like. The living room was sizable with large windows that faced out over the park with even a built-in box seat under one. Ben glanced over at Rook and smiled as Rook looked around with a surprised expression. He walked to the side of the room, closest to the windows, and took a deep breath before swinging his arms and starting a kata. 

Jim quickly excused himself as another tenant called out for him, but Ben just absently waved him off. His eyes watching Rook as he moved in slow, disciplined movements that looked so very fluid and graceful. The way the light came in through the windows and shone on him, made Ben stare entranced. He had never actually seen Rook practice Revonnah Kai only the one time in combat against his former teacher. Was it just Rook who made it look so beautiful or was it all Revonnahganders?

As Rook came to the end of the kata, he slowly opened his eyes and glanced over. Ben was staring, watching him, with a look that Rook had never seen before on the human’s face. It made his face feel warm and he was glad that his species had fur, made it harder to tell when they were blushing. He walked over to Ben then, who seemed completely frozen in place, eyes still watching him as if unable to look away and Rook did not break eye contact, did not even think to.  
“What do you think, Ben?”

“Beautiful,” the human’s voice sounded dazed and Rook smiled softly, “then it is to your liking?”  
“Of course you are,” Ben’s voice just as soft, entranced by the shimmer of Rook’s eyes. Rook lifted a hand to touch Ben’s cheek, admiring the dusting of pink… when suddenly they weren’t alone.

“So, what do you think of the apartment? Great, right? Is this what you both were looking for,” Jim the building manager was back. Ben blinked, as if becoming aware of their surroundings and Rook awkwardly stepped back, clearing his throat before answering, “it is fine. A very lovely place.”  
“Yeah,” Ben agreed, a smile on his face, “if you can give me some more info on the place I can send it all to possible tenant for the final say, but I don’t see why he wouldn’t like it.”  
“Great, great great. I’ll meet you down at my office on the first floor,” the eager Kineceleran said before rushing off. 

Alone again, Ben looked over at Rook to see the Revonnahgander staring with almost a look of longing around the empty apartment. A sudden thought hit him; he actually had never seen Rook’s place. He knew it used to be underground though which he was guessing meant no windows. Probably a good thing since the base was now in space. On Revonnah there were wide open lands everywhere with such scenic views . Did the alien miss that? “Rook?”

The calling of his name caught the alien off guard, and he offered Ben a smile, though a touch forced, “forgive me. I had almost forgotten we were looking for a place for Culi.”  
Ben walked over and placed a hand on Rook’s shoulder, “Hey, man. It’s okay. If you ever want to move out of Plumbers’ Base, then we’ll find you a great place. I’d offer to be our roommate, but thinking you’ll probably get sick of seeing me all the time, every day.”  
“That might be a bit much,” Rook teased with a smile even as the idea set in his head. Would living with Ben be that bad?

“Right,” Ben pretended to be annoyed with an over acted flare of a pout before smiling again almost instantly and grabbing Rook’s arm to pull him out of the apartment, “Let’s not keep, Jim waiting. And how about we hit up the arcade to celebrate a job well done? I’m totally going to beat your Skee Ball score, man.”  
“You are welcome to try.”  
Rook let himself be pulled from the apartment, but not before taking one last longing look inside.

The next morning, Ben was awoken to the sound of his cell phone ringing on his nightstand. He rolled over, blindly reaching out to feel around until he found the device and then pulled it back and up to his ear.  
“This is Ben,” his tired voice sounded.  
“Bright blessings, my shining light,” the familiar voice of his boyfriend sounded, and Ben once more felt the blush coming to his face.

“And a good morning to you, Shim. Did you get the info I sent you?”  
Ben rolled onto his back, staring sleepily up at his bedroom ceiling.  
“I did, dearest one, and this dwelling sounds wonderful,” Shim’s voice sounded excited and Ben couldn’t help but smile at hearing it.  
“I also looked into a store nearby that would be willing to stock and sell Amber Ogia fruit so you may have a good market there. Mr Baumann’s a family friend and he’s store is pretty popular.”

“That is wonderful news,” the alien said and his tone then went charming, “and I am pleased to know you are as eager to see me again as I am to see you, Ben. It has not been that long apart and yet I long to see your lovely eyes again.”  
Ben’s blush kicked up a notch and all the human could think was, damn that was smooth. He cleared his throat, trying to compose himself and shifted awkwardly in bed. Where he enjoyed the compliments, he still wasn’t fully used to them and it always made him unsure of how to respond or act.

“So, uh… you said you’d be coming back sometime next week?”  
“Yes. I will send you the information of my shuttle so that I can see you. I will be able to stay roughly two, maybe three days this time.”  
“That’s great! We can go for more subs and smoothies and then we can look around Undertown for a good place to set up your store.”  
“I am looking forward to it, Ben. Even more so to seeing you.”  
Ben smiled shyly, “I’m looking forward to seeing you too, Shim.”


End file.
